


Fixed Points and Felines

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats could rule humans if you think about it, Fixed Points, Humor, Lighthearted, Missy ends up with a lot of cats, Missy saves the Master, cheetah planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Missy materialises back in her TARDIS after her 'death' in the graveyard. Ready for some downtime, she finds her TARDIS has other plans and takes her to the cheetah planet that she last visited in another lifetime. She soon realises that it's a fixed point and she needs to save herself, and that cats, especially dimensional gateway type cats, might be quite useful.A quick, saving the Master from the cheetah planet story.





	Fixed Points and Felines

 

_I felt like I could run forever, like I could smell the wind and feel the grass under my feet and just run forever._

_The planet's gone, but lives on inside you. It always will._

_Good. And the Master?_

_Who knows? Where to now, Ace?_

_Home._

  
  
Missy relaxed into the familiar sensation of teleportation as she technically fled the scene. It was achieved with the utmost grace and elegance - despite death by Cyberman and the Doctor having the nerve to point her own weapon at her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't still filled with adrenaline even as she materialised in one piece right in her console room. It would take a while for her to lose the rush that the orchestrated chaos she had caused gave her.

She placed her hands on the smooth warm surface of her console, the slight vibration a welcome sensation. Closing her eyes she took a moment to centre herself - months and months of planning, then the continuous motion of her plans unfolding was a constant high - now alone and with the calming quiet of her TARDIS surrounding her, she felt the racing thoughts in her mind slowing. She would remain in the vortex for a while - gather her thoughts and focus herself - keeping an eye on the Doctor at the same time of course. He may not have accepted her gift, but he knew she wasn't dead  - he never truly believed it, all those times, so many times. He always just accepted that somehow she survived.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound her TARDIS materialising. She circled the console and stared at the instrument panel, reading coordinates that she had not set, in confusion. There was something of a familiar connection to the numbers in front of her, but she could not place it. She tapped her fingers on the panel as she tried to remember what was significant about the coordinates and hit a button to open a monitor.

She looked in confusion until realisation hit her - oh she had been here before, and quite problematic it had proved too.

Cats.

In truth, of all breeds of pets, cats were the ones she tolerated the most. They recognised their own superiority to humans, had the ability to control their ‘owners’ to an amazing degree, and could probably embark on a world domination scheme if only they were not so lazy. Yes, cat’s were worthy of her attention, to some degree at least.

She ran a quick scan and shook her head as she realised that she had arrived at a critical point - most of the cats here were of the cheetah hybrid type, problematic in their own right, but they had been easy to control. She remembered how she had admired their savagery to some extent. The Doctor had of course disrupted her connection to earth, causing no end of problems for her. She had needed rid of the cheetah virus that infected her, and was moments away for breaking into the Doctor's TARDIS when her old friend was there, as always. They ended up back on the planet, fighting to the death as it burned and tore apart around them.

Fond memories.

She felt the carnal thrill of the fight against the Doctor back then - the virus coursing through her veins, her transformation of course so much slower than the humans, but taking place nonetheless. She felt animalistic quite literally, and couldn’t have fought the way her blood raced and her hearts thumped wildly as she physically fought him, even if she wanted to.

Her mind had always been blank after that - blank until she woke up in her TARDIS on the console room floor. Her last memory had been the Doctor, full of the fight that the planet made rush through every pore of his being as he shouted.

_If we fight like animals, we die like animals!_

Well now she knew the reason for the blank pages in her memory.

Paradoxes. Meeting yourself was always thwart with them, and sometimes, they happened to be fixed points too. This was most definitely a fixed point - all of her senses were finely tuned into time sensitivities, and this was a part she had no choice but to play. It was funny how she was always the one she could count on for her own survival.

She walked to the wall, opening one of the round doors to a chilled cupboard where she pulled out a large jar. Holding it up to the light she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the bloodied contents, then slipped it into her expansive pocket.

Walking to the door, she took a moment to consider the terrain - deciding to forgo a hat, she selected one of several umbrella’s from her stand, before turning back to her console. It would only take mere minutes to perform the environmental tweaking which would calm the planet’s eruptions and stabilise it enough to set foot outside. A simple process, but not so simple for a Time Lord stuck there with no TARDIS.

Satisfied that the planet’s surface had calmed enough that she wasn't going to end up dying there along with her past self, she pushed open her doors and stepped outside.

She walked a short distance across the uneven ground, realising she was going to be quite covered in dust by the end of this little intervention. Luckily she had plenty of replicas of the same outfit in her wardrobe, and there would not be many occupants of the planet left alive to actually see her, so appearances were not too vital.

She stood till, closing her eyes and focusing, trying to get a feel for where her other self was, but opened them and looked down at the feel of something furry brushing against her leg.

A black cat, purring and looking up at her, almost expectantly. She smiled and bent down, picking it up and instinctively stroking it as she began to walk along, holding it against her.

The cat settled happily in her arms, resting against the feel of her heartbeats as she walked forwards, until suddenly it made a move, jumping from her arms and running. She broke into a run, chasing after the cat and coming to abrupt stop only as she turned a corner and saw her past self, scrambling on the ground with the Doctor.

The cat mewed loudly, and she scooped it up in her arms, stroking it as she stood still and watched, “you are a clever kitty, leading me straight to him. I think I might keep you.”

The Doctor had ended up on top of the Master and for one very brief moment, looked right at her - his mind too full of the effects of the cheetah planet to really take in why a woman had appeared there, holding the Master’s cat while casually watching them fight to the death. He raised a heavy solid object above his head, his intent to bring it straight down on the Master’s head - and then he was gone.

She held the cat in one arm, using her umbrella as a walking aid to cross the rocky uneven terrain, now distinctly more difficult to cross due to the major planetary eruptions.

“Hellloooo!” she called out, smiling at her other self.

He quickly got to his feet and stared at her intently.

“Who my dear, are you, and where have you come from?”

“Oh, I think you know that. It'll just take a moment to work out - now you’re stranded here, and your TARDIS is…” she paused, struggling to recall. “Oh I don't remember, but _you_ do, so come on, off we go, let’s get you there and make sure you sort out that little cheetah issue you have too. I don't want to be carrying that cat problem through all my regenerations.”

He froze, taking in her words and stepped closer, looking her up and down with great interest.

“Well, now this is a welcome surprise. _How_ and when, do I become you my dear?”

“Oh not for a good long while - now come on, I’ve only stabilised the planet briefly, we need to leave now.”

They walked the short distance back to her TARDIS quickly, the cat still tucked under her arm as she opened the door and stepped inside.

He watched her quizzically as she placed the cat down on a smooth surface of the console. It sat watching them both, it’s eyes appearing strange and alien.

“You’re taking the cat?” he asked.

“Why of course! You don’t bother with it after this, and it gave me _quite_ the idea. Humans love cats - this one is very handy, so finely tuned to it’s role of being a gateway between planetary dimensions. I could flood the earth with strays, wait for them to be adopted into homes in key positions across the globe - connect them to a more useful dimensional bridge - no offence,”

“None taken, do go on,” he said.

“Oh no you’re not stealing my idea! Why don't you put in the coordinates of your TARDIS  so we can get out of here.”

“Yes my dear, but I must thank you for saving me first. I have more of these useful felines that have survived - their survival skills are far greater than the humans. Just go out and entice them, and once they are gathered, I can call them in here - my device only works on a short range, as you may remember, but their taste for raw meat hits their senses from much further away.”

Missy checked the environmental readings, and happy that they had enough time, she accepted his offer.

They went back outside together, walking a short distance away from her TARDIS as Missy pulled out the jar in her pocket, unscrewing the lid as she held it out, scattering the contents around and stepping back quickly as she did, so the splashes of blood wouldn’t land on her skirt.

They both watched as in moments another cat, also black, appeared from behind a tree and ran toward the meat. Shortly followed by another, then another.

They walked back to the TARDIS and opened the doors wide, the Master pulling a small device out of his pocket and pressing a button as a low soundwave emitted.

The cats all looked up simultaneously and began to run, going straight through the doors and into the TARDIS. Missy grabbed his hand, easing his thumb from the trigger as she noticed movement of larger creatures approaching them through the trees.

“Not too precise about what kind of felines to attract, if I remember correctly,” she said.

“You do, lets run!” he replied, and they both turned and broke into a run, getting through the doors and closing them quickly.

The Master stepped over the many cats now making themselves instinctively comfortable in Missy’s console room - he counted at least 20, each finding a spot to sit or lay down. Soon the room was filled with an army of black cats, all waiting and watching the Master’s patiently.

The Master moved to the console and entered the coordinates to his TARDIS, and in moments they materialised.

Missy checked the monitor and smiled at the sight of his TARDIS right outside.

“Thank you Missy - oh, do you have a use for this device? I have no immediate need for it now. My pressing need is to rid myself of this virus, and I have an idea how to do just that.”

“Thank you, that will save me some time,” she smiled, taking the device from him.

"Tell me though, who is winning?" he asked.

"Oh, _we_ are,"  she said with a smile.

"Good, good," he chuckled.

He stepped in front of her, smiling until his gloved hand reached to take hers, bringing her hand to his lips as he placed a kiss, “thank you my dear. I do look forward to my future.”

She nodded with a smile, and watched as he left her TARDIS. Once the doors closed, she glanced around her at the many pairs of eyes now focused solely on her.

“Right kitties. We have some work to do. Let’s start planning a rather inventive take over of planet earth!”


End file.
